


Jenda Moves In!

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: "Milhouse is into magical girls and Luvdiscs" running gag, "Susan Wainwright obsession is the villain" running gag, F/M, Jenda's maiden name is Powley, Seymour is implied to actually be Armin, This is Jenda from Future-Drama
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: Jenda (from Future-Drama) moves to Springfield and befriends the Simpson siblings as well as Milhouse.





	Jenda Moves In!

Ciao a tutti il mio nome è Jenda Leigh Powley. Io ho 10 anni e vivo a Capital City con i miei genitori Tomas e Shirley. Io sono una skater e graffitara ma anche una grande amante di film di fantascienza soprattutto Star Trek. E questa è la mia storia… la storia di come mi sono trasferita a Springfield.

Era un bel giorno d’estate e io mi trovavo in camera mia. Ad un certo punto mio papà Tomas aprì la porta bruscamente e mi dovette dire una cosa.

Tomas: Ciao Jenda.

Jenda: Ciao papà. Che c’è?

Tomas: Mi hanno licenziato. Quindi ho deciso di iscrivermi ad un contest. Andremo ad abitare per 3 mesi a Springfield, dove io farò parte di una squadra di spazzini. E’ successo un grande macello in un quartiere.

Jenda: Ok.

–

Seymour Skinner: Ebbene ragazzi, da oggi e per i prossimi tre mesi, avremo una nuova ragazza in classe da Capital City. Si chiama Jenda e suo padre è stato eletto per fixare il casino di un quartiere, accaduto per via dei bulli.

Jenda: I bulli?

Seymour: Kearney “Patata” Zcwyzcwiz, James “Secco” Jones, e Dolph “Spada” Starbeam. Adesso sono tutti e tre in prigione e hanno liberato spazio nella classe.

Jenda: Ok signor Skinner!

–

Jenda si siede accanto a Bart.

Bart: Ciao io sono Bart Simpson!

Jenda: Il mio nome è Jenda Powley. Shipper più sfegatata di Kirk e Spock!

Milhouse: Tu segui Star Trek? Anch’io seguo Star Trek! Comunque io sono Milhouse Van Houten.

Jenda: Ciao Bart ciao Milhouse credo che saremo molto amici.

–

Il giorno dopo andai allo skatepark e vidi Bart con sua sorella Lisa.

Jenda: Chi si rivede!

Lisa: Io sono Lisa, la sorella di Bart.

Jenda: Si ti ho visto a scuola, ho saputo dire che sei una ragazza molto in gamba. Comunque il mio nome è Jenda Powley.

Bart: Scusa ma dobbiamo gareggiare un po’.

Jenda: Okay.

–

E così Bart e Jenda corsero sugli skate e Jenda vinse contro di Bart.

Bart: Oh ho perso! Come hai fatto!

Jenda: Beh è una cosa che si chiama amore!

E così, Jenda baciò Bart. Loro due andavano in un vicolo molto puzzolente e disordinato tenendosi per mano.

–

Bart: Questo si che è il mio elemento!

Jenda: Anche il mio!

E così Bart prese una bomboletta spray e scrisse: “El Barto”

Jenda prese la stessa bomboletta e scrisse: “Jim Kirk <3s Spock”

Bart: Sei strana lo sai?

Jenda: NO direi che sono quirky.

Bart: Com’è che ad una ribelle come te piace guardare Star Trek?

Jenda: Lo faccio per lo yaoi.

Bart: Yaoi?

Jenda: Vuol dire che mi piace shippare coppie gay.

Bart: Eww.

Jenda: E’ per lo stesso motivo che i ragazzi come te shippano coppie lesbiche. Fetish. Mentre quando noi ragazze shippiamo coppie lesbiche, lo facciamo per motivi di representation, e lo stesso con i ragazzi che shippano le coppie gay.

*Milhouse arriva*

Milhouse: E’ una shipper? Anch’io sono uno shipper!

Jenda: Tu cosa shippi?

Milhouse: Sailor Moon.

Bart: E con chi shippi Sailor Moon?

Milhouse: Io shippo Usagi Tsukino con un pacchetto di patatine a tema Luvdisc… il pacchetto era a tema Luvdisc, non le patatine o Usagi… credo.

Jenda: Eww.

*Milhouse se ne va*

Bart: Non fare caso alle stranezze di Milhouse.

Jenda: Anche Lisa è un po’ strana.

Bart: Si, puoi dire che lo é. E’ lo è anche Maggie… lo siamo un po’ tutti a Springfield.

*Bart e Jenda si abbracciano*

–

Il giorno dopo, Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, Jenda, e Maggie sono tutti quanti nel salotto dei Simpson. Lisa accese la TV.

Kent Brockman: Salve a tutti sono io Kent Brockman. Avete tutti sentito parlare del grosso, sbagliato, malefico, strano, pasticcio accaduto settimane fa in uno dei quartieri ricchi di Springfield. Sembra che la ragione di quello strano pasticcio sia stato… ossessione patologica per Susan Wainwright? Ho sentito giusto?

Alanis Firouzeh: Si. Che strano. Non è giusto divenire pazzi per un personaggio di The Sims.

Kent Brockman: Mentre Tomas Kendrick Powley stava sistemando il quartiere in cui era accaduto il pasticcio, un bel po’ di legno gli è caduto addosso, ed è morto. Sua moglie, subito dopo averlo saputo, si è cambiata il nome di nuovo nel suo nome da nubile, che era Shirley Naline Demicron.

Milhouse: Questi sono i tuoi genitori, vero Jenda?

Jenda: *sigh* si. Ma non mi preoccupo, ora ho una nuova famiglia… siete voi.

–

Mia mamma si trovava senza lavoro e senza casa, Seymour Skinner ci aveva offerto di affittare una delle classi abbandonate, e mia mamma oggi era la maestra temporanea nella nostra classe.

Shirley: Ciao io sono la signorina Demicron e… uhm…

Martin: Ciao mamma di Jenda! Cosa impareremo oggi?

Shirley: Oggi impareremo… uhm… *coff coff*

Jenda: MAMMA! STAI BENE?

*Jenda, Bart, e Milhouse corrono verso Shirley, e la vedono morire soffocata*

Milhouse: Oh, coraggiosa signorina Demicron…

–

Shirley venne seppellita accanto a Tomas, il suo funerale venne atteso da Jenda, Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, e Seymour.

Bart: Oh che cacchio.

Lisa: Bart! Questo è un funerale!

Jenda: Si ma non è un funerale completamente serio!

Milhouse: E’ un funerale alla Seymour Skinner, ovvio.

Seymour: Si. Lo é. Ottima osservazione, ragazzi! Allora, da oggi in poi, Jenda vivrà permanentemente in quell’aula scolastica.

Jenda: Beh se non ho altri posti dove stare…

Seymour: Beh quando mia mamma-smamma muore, tu puoi andare a vivere con me, e così possiamo tornare insieme a Capital City!

Jenda: Mi piacerebbe tanto, ma i miei veri amici sono proprio loro qua a Springfield… Bart Simpson, Milhouse Van Houten, e Lisa Simpson.

Bart: Più che amici…


End file.
